


The Taste of Apples (transl.)

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Jeanny's Translations [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, how to effectively shut up Sephiroth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Wie man Sephiroth während einem Wutausbruch zum Schweigen bringt.





	The Taste of Apples (transl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Taste of Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348162) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x). 



Genesis schmeckte nach Dummäpfeln. Das war der einzig klare Gedanke, den Sephiroth in dem Moment fassen konnte, als der ältere SOLDAT ihn küsste und sein Hirn sich verabschiedete.  
  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Sie hatten ihre Mission zur Untersuchung einer neuen Mako-Quelle in Mideel gestartet. Genesis war absolut überzeugt davon zu wissen, in welche Richtung sie gehen müssten und hatte sie tief in die Wälder geführt, die das kleine Städtchen umgaben. Bei ihrem Aufbruch hatte Sephiroth beschlossen, dass er Genesis einfach folgen würde, da er selbst nicht sehr vertraut mit dem Gebiet um Mideel war, und immerhin hatte der andere SOLDAT felsenfest behauptet, den Lebensstrom stärker als überall anders spüren zu können, und dass dies sie zweifellos in die richtige Richtung führen würde. Zu Beginn hatte das Sinn für den General ergeben - sogar er hatte während seiner Schulzeit manchmal aufgepasst und wusste, dass der Lebensstrom um Mideel am nähesten zur Oberfläche floss. Er hatte ihrem Weg die ersten zwei, drei Stunden nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt und war zufrieden damit, die Monster zu beseitigen, auf die sie zwischendurch trafen. Er war auch noch unbesorgt, als sie sich zu einer Pause entschlossen, während welcher Genesis gut gelaunt eine Melodie vor sich hin summte - vermutlich irgendeine musikalische Untermalung des Loveless-Theaterstücks.  
  
Nur ein paar weitere Stunden später kamen Sephiroth aber langsam Zweifel an Genesis’ Orientierungssinn. Seine Stimmung war sowieso schon seit einer Weile im Keller, passend zur Außentemperatur, und da eines der stärkeren Monster in der Gegend, ein Hipposchnabel, es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihm einen fiesen, tiefen Kratzer und ein paar unangenehme blaue Flecken zu verpassen.  
  
“Genesis, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du weißt, wohin wir gehen müssen?” fragte er während ihrer nächsten Pause, nachdem er miterleben hatte müssen, wie Genesis in der vergangenen Stunde exakt fünf Mal eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Fassungslos hatte er zugesehen, wie Genesis relativ entspannt einen Dummapfel aß und bei weitem nicht so besorgt aussah, wie er es vermutlich sein sollte. (Übrigens wusste Sephiroth immer noch nicht, wo der andere die Dummäpfel her hatte, da diese nur in Banora wuchsen und schwer in Midgar zu bekommen waren.)  
In dem Moment, in dem Genesis mit seiner Antwort zögerte, wusste Sephiroth, dass sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen hatten. Da er bereits sowieso genervt von der Gesamtsituation, der Temperatur, den aufziehenden Gewitterwolken und seinen Verletzungen war, brachte das bescheuerte, selbstzufriedene Grinsen auf Genesis’ Lippen nur noch das Fass zum Überlaufen und löste einen von Sephiroths gefürchteten Wutanfällen aus.  
Sephiroth konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, welche nicht gerade jugendfreien Namen er dem anderen SOLDAT während seiner Schimpftirade so gegeben hatte. Immerhin war es dessen Schuld gewesen, dass sie irgendwo in der Pampa gelandet waren, umgeben von Bäumen, Bäumen, und noch mehr Bäumen.  
  
Er hatte vermutlich ungefähr die Hälfte seines Repertoires an Schimpfwörtern und Flüchen gebraucht, als er Genesis genervt die Augen verdrehen sah. Nur ein paar Sekunden später hatte dieser grob seinen Arm gepackt und seine Lippen auf Sephiroths gepresst. Das hatte den General effektiv zum Verstummen gebracht, und entsetzt verspannte er sich, da dies das letzte war, dass er von Genesis “Ich-leg-jede-hübsche-Frau-flach” Rhapsodos erwartet hatte. Dessen Erzählungen über diese und jene Bekanntschaften er und Angeal immer wieder über sich ergehen lassen mussten. Und trotz seines Schocks wusste Sephiroth, dass sein allererster Kuss nur dazu diente, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und seinen Wutausbruch zu stoppen.


End file.
